Human beings tend to be creatures of habit. Sometimes people start their day by reading the same newspapers, drinking the morning cup of tea or coffee, checking their email and daily appointments, etc. Other daily routines or habits may occur, depending upon the person.
Electronic devices are traditionally reactive, as opposed to proactive. Traditionally an electronic device only performs an action after a user (e.g., a human being) has instructed the electronic device to take a certain action. As such, given a user's habits, the user frequently tells their electronic device to perform the same or substantially identical actions each day or weekday according to a schedule.